leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quinn/Background
Lore Quinn and Valor are an elite ranger team. With crossbow and claw, they undertake their nation's most dangerous missions deep within enemy territory, from swift reconnaissance to lethal strikes. The pair's unbreakable bond is deadly on the battlefield, leaving opponents blind and riddled with arrows long before they realize who they're fighting: not one, but two Demacian legends. As a young girl, Quinn shared a hunger for adventure with her twin brother. They dreamed of becoming knights, but lived a quiet, humble life in the rural borderlands of Demacia. Together they imagined triumphant battles in faraway lands, seizing glory for their king and slaying foes in the name of Demacian justice. When daydreams alone could no longer satisfy their warriors souls, they embarked on daring wilderness adventures in search of true danger. One such quest turned to tragedy when a terrible accident claimed her brother's life. Overcome with grief, Quinn abandoned her dreams of knighthood. On the anniversary of her loss, Quinn gathered the courage to return to the scene of the tragedy. To her surprise, she found a wounded Demacian eagle at the site of her brother's death - a rare and beautiful bird long believed extinct. Quinn nursed the fledgling back to health, and as they grew up together, a deep bond formed between the two. She saw the same quality in her newfound friend that had lived within her brother, and so she gave him the name Valor. The pair found strength in each other, and together they pursued the dream she had once abandoned. The Demacian army had never seen heroes like Quinn and Valor. Their deadly skills quickly set them apart from their rank-and-file peers, but many still had their doubts. How could a common-born girl, even with such a powerful creature at her side, forego years of military training? Quinn and Valor proved themselves on one critical mission, tracking down a Noxian assassin who had evaded an entire Demacian battalion. When they brought him to justice, they finally earned the admiration and respect of their nation. The two now serve as living, fighting icons of Demacian strength and perseverance. Together, Quinn and Valor will stand against any threat to their beloved home. Quotes ;Attacking ;Movement ;Joke ;Taunt ;Upon using ;Upon using ;Upon using Development Demacia Needs Heroes Posted by 'IronStylus':Demacia Needs HeroesDemacia Needs Heroes - Facebook ''They are the legions of blue and gold. They are the beacons of justice. They bear the standard. They lead the charge. Demacia has always stood a stalwart sentinel against darkness and evil, but the nation faces a world of new and terrible threats. They wield the sword and spear, marching against their foes in mighty numbers, but can an army catch an assassin? Can numbers alone hold back spells woven in shadow and flame? With such vicious forces bearing down upon her doorstep, how will Demacia endure? The answer is simple: a new champion approaches. She is a new kind of hero, one of new mind and new method. One who can go where armies cannot reach, where swords cannot clash. This is her story. Her worth will be tested, her ways will be questioned, but she will forge ahead. Honor guides her path. Justice steadies her aim. Valor is the only ally she needs. '' Quinn Valor screenshot.jpg|Quinn and Valor Screenshot. '' Patch History To be added upon release. References Category:Champion backgrounds